It's Kind of Funny, The Way We're Wearing Anchors on Our Shirts
by purplepierogies
Summary: It's been 10 years since the lab. Mentally Dan's recovered to the point were he can live a normal life, but physically his body is betraying him. Phil is there to help him through. Werewolf!Dan story.


This is my first ever story! I have no idea where it's going, but I just really wanted to try to write something, so here it is. There's not enough werewolf Dan and Phil stories out there, so I guess this is my contribution. Enjoy!

* * *

It had been ten years since the lab. While Dan had mentally recovered to the point that he could live a somewhat normal life, his body had not. The drugs that reeked havoc on his system for those 6 months had lasting effects.

Phil had known this. Dan walked slower, his muscles not cooperating with the desired simple movements. Standing up from a lower or cushioned seat, like his favorite couch-crease, was becoming so difficult that Dan barely ever assumed the browsing position these days. Not that he had much to browse for, now that he had discontinued his YouTube channel.

He was still present on YouTube, helping Phil with his videos and participating in the occasional gaming video. All that his (and Phil's) fan's knew was that Dan had been "kidnapped." He scoffs every time the term is mentioned, he wasn't a kid, he was 25 years old when it happened.

Sometimes he talks about what was done there. Usually after a panic attack, or flashback. Both were common in the months following his rescue. Phil had learned that the best way to help was to give him space. He had learned the hard way that physically touching Dan or trying to shake him into reality only made him more upset and violent. So Phil would talk to him from a distance, convince him that it was all in his head. No, he wasn't bleeding. No, there are no needles here. No, this is his own bedroom. Yes, Phil is actually here.

Dan is a werewolf. And since the world doesn't know such creatures exist, the world doesn't know that Dan was taken for experimentation. Before the lab, Phil had known. He would mark the days Dan needed to be alone, when he would take a train to the middle of nowhere and return exhausted a few day later. It was part of life.

After the lab, Dan was terrified of being outside. Afraid he would be snatched again. So he spent his monthly episodes in his and Phil's apartment. Usually lounging on the sofa while Phil stroked this ears. At any noise Dan would jump a mile and it would take hours to calm him down.

At 35 year old, Dan was so young, but his body was betraying him. He couldn't control when he would shift. Every time as painful as the last. Phil knew the symptoms and would help him lie down on his bed and wait with him till it was all over. Dan hated it. He usually had no strength afterwords and could only lie there motionless until he could stand up again, on four legs or two, with Phil's help.

Because of this, Phil rarely went on trips, and they did most of their shopping online so Dan never had to leave the apartment. The stair alone would exhaust him. Except one day when had ran out of milk, and Phil insisted on running to the store to get some. His argument being that they eat cereal every day, how would they eat it tonight if they had no milk? So Dan stayed in the apartment, watching the latest news on the TV.

Phil had only been gone for ten when Dan felt it. He was going to shift, and Phil wasn't there. He began to panic, wanting to get to his bed in time. Shifting on the couch was not nearly as comfortable. But he was in his browsing position and his arms weren't strong enough to push himself up.

"Shit, shit, shit." He mumbled to himself. He was going to have to do it here.

In his panic, he didn't even remember to take his clothes off. So when the process started, the searing pain was amplified by the constricting clothes he wore. As his body twisted and contorted, he yelled out, screaming until he had nothing left to give. Without Phil, the process dragged on and on, until eventually he was left in his other body gasping, no panting, for air, stuck in the crevasse of the sofa bound by his own clothes. To exhausted to move, he had no choice to wait until Phil returned.


End file.
